Bro or Boyfriend
by RainbowFez
Summary: Max eavsdrops on a conversation between Alvin and Howie and discovers Alvin ha a crush on a guy. How would he react when he finds out that guy is him?
1. Chapter 1

yay finally added /max and Shred. I'm the first fanfic. cool! So I hope you like this fic. It should be about four or five chapters long. :D i hope to update twice a week if people actually read it. Hope you enjoy and Please Please Review

* * *

><p>Alvin lay on his bed listening to Max ramble on about some snowboarding thing. He really wasn't interested but didn't have anything better to do. He also kind of liked listening to Max's voice. Of course he'd never say that out loud. He could never tell his little secret. No, his big secret. Max Asher had every girl swooning for him. Unfortunately Alvin had somehow been tacked in with that group. Yes Alvin was in love with Max Asher, the boy he was sharing a room for, a boy that he had nothing in common with, a boy who considered him like a brother. He could never say that out loud.<p>

"Shred, are you even listening?" Max called. Alvin jumped, not realizing he'd closed his eyes.

"No not really" he admitted. Max frowned but just rolled his eyes.

"What could possibly more important than listing to the amazing Max Asher recount his greatest victory?" he said, protecting to be insulted.

"Watching paint dry" Alvin said sarcastically.

"Watch it bro. You don't wanna make me angry." Max warned in a pho angry tone. Alvin laughed at him and got up, heading to leave the room. "Oh no you don't" Max yelled, jumping at the other boy. Alvin screamed in shock as Max put him in a head lock and started nuggying

"Ahhhh" Alvin screamed trying to wriggle out of the other boy's grasp. He was both angry and exited that Max had his toned arms around him. Finally Max released him.

"That'll teach you" Max laughed. Alvin growled at him and stomped out of the room. Two hours later Max had left the house to practice snowboarding again. Alvin grudgingly headed back to his room to start on the robot him and Howie were supposed to start almost a week ago. His mind just couldn't concentrate with Max looking over his shoulder, fascinated at what they were doing. Alvin hated that cute little confused face made his insides melt. He felt like a pathetic fan girl. Only three minutes after Max had left Howie slid through the window.

"Alvin! Robot Time!" She squealed in a very un-Howie like way. Alvin gave her a weird look. "Do you have all the supplies?" she asked, more seriously. She had picked up on how distracted he was, but thankfully never asked why. Everyone knew he couldn't lie.

"Yea" He told her, nodding his head. For the next hour they worked in perfect harmony just like they used to before Max Asher. Of course Alvin couldn't hope to go the rest of the day without being reminded of his terrible crush.

"So where's Max" Howie asked. Alvin only froze for a second, not long enough for his young protégé to notice.

"Training" Alvin said, in a monotone voce. Howie sighed, looking sad.

"That's unfortunate" she said, looking at the wall. Alvin could almost see the cartoon bubble over her head depicting Max Asher, with his amazing hair and eyes, not to mention his abs. Howie had never seen the other boy shirtless but Alvin shared a room with him and he had to admit the boy was amazingly hot. He never dared to look any lower. That would be so wrong in so many ways.

"Alvin" Howie called, waving her hand in front of his eyes. The cartoon bubble above his head popped.

"Sorry I got distracted." He said. Howie gave him a look somewhere between annoyance and confusion.

"Who is she?" Howie asked.

"What?" the older of the two asked. Now his heart was pounding at a thousand miles an hour. Actually that wasn't true. If that was true he would be dead.

"You have the Max Asher look." She smirked.

"What?" Alvin squeaked, fear flashing through his eyes.

"You have the look I get when I think about Max" she smiled, her thought bubble returning for only a second. "So who is she?"

"There isn't anyone" He told her, his voice squeaking toward the end. Howie gave him a look.

"You've bee acting weird all week. At least last time you told me who the girl was." She mumbled. She was actually hurt that he wouldn't confide in her.

"There isn't anyone" He told her sternly.

"Fine" she hissed at him. "Be that way. I just wish you wouldn't keep secrets." At that moment the front door opened and a certain snowboarding champion walked in.

"Howie please" Alvin begged.

"No" she hissed.

Max froze his hand outside the door. Shred and Howie were fighting. IN his entire time here he'd never seen them fight.

"There isn't anyone" Alvin told her again.

"Yes there is" she said angrily, sadness in her eyes. "I tell you everything. Why can't you do the same? She stepped out the window.

"Wait" Alvin nearly shouted. Howie stopped, one foot out the window. "Come back in" he muttered. She did as she was told, sitting down on Max's bed.

"Well?" She asked after a second.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone" Alvin said. Howie looked confused, the fear evident in his voice.

"Ok" she drawled out. Max had his ear to the door now. Alvin's voice became a whisper and Max couldn't make out what he was saying.

"I kind of have a crush on Max" Alvin whispered. Howie's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open.

"OH My God" She yelled "You like MA….mmnnnmmm" Alvin covered her mouth.

"Shhh" he hissed. "Do you want the whole house to here?" Howie nodded her head, promising to keep quiet. Reluctantly Alvin removed his hand.

"You're Gay" she hissed, not out of anger but out of shock.

"No" Alvin grumbled. "No" he said more calmly. "It's just him." Howie sat quietly on the bed.

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked. Alvin nodded.

Outside the door Max's mouth was wide open and his brain didn't seem to be working. Shred liked a guy! It was a shock but he was also really disappointed. He was disappointed that Shred didn't trust him enough to tell him. They were supposed to be bros.


	2. Chapter 2

I am cobympleatly shocked at how many people read and reviewd. I thought since i was the first fanfic no one would be intrested but I was wrong. Thank you readers i love you. I hope to post my next chapter by monday. Please review and tell me if you like how this is going. :)

* * *

><p>Max walked through the door making the other two jump. Shred's face went white and Howie was stiff as a board.<p>

"What's up with you two?" Max asked, hoping they were too shocked to notice the obvious sadness in his voice.

"I'm gonna go" Howie said before rushing out the window faster than what should have been possible.

"He-ey" Alvin stuttered.

"Why you acting so weird?" Max asked, as he removed his snow gear. Alvin didn't respond until Max turned to look at him.

"Nothing" He stuttered. Max frowned but didn't ask anything else. If Shred didn't want to talk to him then fine. With a huff Max exited the room. Alvin finally noticed Max seamed upset. How much had he heard? Should he ask? But if he didn't hear anything then he'd know something was up and then he'd be relentless to find out what it was. Once Max set his mind to something nothing could stop him. It was one of the things Alvin loved about him. "Max" He choked out. The other boy turned. Alvin tried to keep the fear out of his voice but didn't succeed very well. Both boys waited for Alvin to continue.

"Shred do you trust me?" Max asked. Alvin's body went numb.

"Um yea" He whispered. They stood in silence again. "You heard me and Howie?" He asked. Max nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me" He asked. Alvin's body released some tension. Max didn't seem mad. Maybe he hadn't heard the last part."

"How much did you here?"

"You like a guy." Max stated. He waited again for a response. It really shocked him that Shred was acting like this. He always had something to say. He'd never get loss for words or say stuff that made no sense. He always acted like he knew what he was talking about not clamming up. "Shred you can talk to me" Max said, walking toward the boy. "We're bros" He added, putting his hand on the other's shoulder. Alvin averted his eyes.

"Ummm" Alvin muttered. "I got to go." In a rush he was out the door and rushing down the hall. Max sighed and sat down on the bed. He looked over as the window opened.

"Hey" He muttered to Howie.

"Hi" she said just as glumly.

"So Shred's Bi" He stated as the little girl sat down next to him.

"Guess so" she said. "You were listening." Max nodded.

"It doesn't look like you took it well" She said sadly, her eyes on the floor. She might love Max but she'd never want him to get his heart broken. At least Max didn't hit him or something. But she wouldn't have thought he'd be like that. He and Alvin were friends and Max was loyal. Unfortunately people don't always react the way they should.

"I thought I took it fine" Max grumbled. "He was the one who ran off."

"I guess you're right" Howie said. "At least you didn't punch him." Max's eyebrows shot into his hair.

"You thought I'd hit him" He said in a shocked and hurt tone. He crossed his arms in front of him. The room felt cold all of a sudden.

"No, not really" she muttered. "It's just you're straight and Alvin's you're friend." She told him. Max still looked confused.

"He's my friend, of course I'd accept t him."

"Yea but guys don't always react well when they find out the boy there've been sharing a room with was in love with him." Time seemed to slow down.

"WHAT!" Max shouted, jumping up. Howie looked scared.

"But I thought you heard" she said softly, pulling her legs to her chest.

"Shred likes me!" He gasped, running his hands through his hair. He turned in circles, unable to think.

"You didn't hear that?" She stuttered

"No!" His voice was loud, too loud. Howie jumped from the bed and jumped through the window. The moment she left he fell back onto his bed. He closed his eyes to keep the light from his eyes. Shred liked him! Shred liked him! Shred liked him! How was he supposed to react? Shred was his best friend. He'd been there for him since he first got here. He'd helped Max out so often even if it put himself in harm's way.

How was he supposed to react? He knew lots of people who'd punch Shred in the face or beat him up. He could leave, find another house to stay in when he trained. He could sleep on the couch or kick Shred out of their room. Or, he could pretend he didn't know. He could say nothing, keep Shred a friend, at least on his side. As his mind panicked over Shred his thought became more clouded and eventually his thought turned to dreams.

Max dreamed a normal dream. He was flying down a perfect slope, the wind at his back and the sun shining down on him. This was one of those times he knew he was in a dream. He loved these dreams because he could make himself do anything. The slope disappeared as he flew higher into the air. He was literally shredding air. But he crashed and everything went dark.

"What happened?" his dream self mumbled. This never happened. This was his dream. He was supposed to control everything.

"Max!" Max!" A familiar voice shouted in panic. For some reason Max didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want to see his bro's face. He didn't know why but it was an extremely strong urge. "Max! Please wake up" Shred shouted. He felt hands on his shoulders shaking him. A shaking finger went to his neck to check his pulse. Still he didn't want to open his eyes. "He has no pulse" Shred shouted to someone in the distance.

He had to have a pulse. He couldn't be dead. He'd long forgotten this was a dream and he felt a panic fill him. He needed to open his eyes. He couldn't drift away. But he still didn't want to. The urge only increased.

"Shred!" He tried to shout because there was no one else, no one else to save him. He tried again but still no noise came out. He felt hands on his chest pushing down again and again. Then he felt his head be tilted back. He didn't know what was going on. He felt that there was something in his memory but it was fogged. All he knew was Shred was trying to save him.

With those final thoughts his mind went blank. But it wasn't because he was gone. It was because he felt a pair of soft lips on his own. Sparks shot through his body and he opened his eyes. They were standing on a beach in front of a sunset like one of those cheesy love scenes girls liked for some reason even though it was the same thing every time.

His thought turned back to the lips on his own. It was amazing. He tilted his head more and pushed his chest farther into the other boy. He felt an arm on his back and he placed his on the boy's waist.

With a scream Max woke up to Shred shaking him, a panic look in his eyes. Max realized he was breathing heavy and covered in sweat.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this chapter is short. I have alot going on right now. So i hope yuo enjoy and please review. And if you like this story check out some of my others. :)

* * *

><p>"Max. Oh thank god" shred gasped, stepping away from the boy.<p>

Max stayed still. He couldn't get the image of himself and Shred kissing. Where the heck had that come from? He was straight. He liked girls. He loved girls. All the girls wanted him. Shred was his brow. He was straight!

"Max are you ok" Shred said lightly.

"What happened?" He asked, shivering.

"You were having a nightmare" Shred said, concern l in his voice. "I walked in and you were flailing around." Max shivered. Trying to block out the image of kissing shred. "Max" the other boy asked. Max opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them. "Are you sick?" Alvin asked. Max watched the other boy talk, watching his lips move. Oh god those lips!

"I have to go" Max shouted, rushing out of the room. Alvin tried to follow but was stopped short by his sister.

"What did you do to Max?" she asked angrily.

"Nothing" Alvin growled at her. Why did she always think he was to blame?

"Then why did he just run out the front door without a coat on?" Her voice was hard. Alvin's eyes widened. What was max thinking? He pushed past his sister and slipped into his coat, grabbing Max's as well.

He ran through the snow as fast as he could. He knew where Max went and he knew he wasn't fast enough to catch up with him. That meant He'd have to meet Max on top of the slope. Sure enough thirty minutes later when Alvin summited the ski slope Max was leaning against a tree shivering.

"Max" Alvin called. The other boy jumped three feet in the air.

"Sh-sh-shred" He stuttered though his shaking teeth. "What are you d-d-doing here?"

"You forgot your Jacket" he answered, keeping his eyes on the snow. What was he thinking? Max didn't want to see him. He was the reason why Max was out there. Howie had told him last night what happened. He couldn't be mad at her. He wanted to but couldn't. He should have known Max would react badly.

"Th-thanks" Max stuttered, taking the jacket from Alvin. He zipped it up and sat on the ground, arms still pressed to his chest.

"I should go" Alvin said quietly before turning away. He was almost out of hearing range when Max called to him.

"Shred wait" he called. Alvin turned and saw the other boy gesturing him to come back. His mind raced. What was going to happen? Was Max going to punch him or tell him they couldn't be bros anymore. Even worse, he might say he was leaving. He had reached the still sitting Max far too soon for his liking.

Neither boy said anything as Alvin sat down. It made the scientist antsy. He needed to know what was going on.

"So you know" Alvin whispered.

"Yea" Max said, staring at the ground.

"Please don't leave" Alvin said, sounding desperate. "I promise this won't change anything! I don't look at you or anything I promise. I'm sure I'll get over it! Just please don't go! Don't throw away your chance to practice year round just because of me! I'll sleep on the couch if you want. We don't need to share a room anym…"

Alvin was silenced by Max's lips, pressing against his own. It last only for a second. Max pulled away almost instantly and Alvin couldn't tell if he just imagined that.

"ummm" Alvin muttered, his cheeks turning red. "did you just… Kiss me?" He whispered. Max kept staring at the ground.

"I have to go" He said, jumping up and running away, just like he did after he woke up. Alvin sighed and collapsed on his back.

"I think I just ruined everything" he muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

I want to apologize five times. I'm sorry it took me this long to post. I had thwo tests yesterday and I am working an two other fanfics. It's hard to find more than five minutes at a time to type. It's break so I have alot of time to type. I'll post again before friday. Sorry again. Please review. Thank you for sticking with this, even though I lied about how often i would post

* * *

><p>It seemed like the hundredth time Max had shouted I have to go. It seemed like the hundredth time he'd run away from Shred. It seemed like the hundredth time his world collapsed. He had done something terrible. He kissed Shred. HE KISSED SHRED! This was that stupid dream's fault. He would never have kissed Shred if it wasn't for that dream. Right? He was straight. He didn't like Shred like that… right? God his head hurt. Why couldn't everything just work out? Why did he always deal with life's crap? Why couldn't his life be easy? God he needed to stop thinking.<p>

His brain was too full. He needed to stop the thoughts shooting angrily through his mind. It was like bees were swarming in his skull. He could almost hear the buzzing, or maybe his ears were ringing. He didn't care. All he needed to do was run, run as far and as fast as he could. Maybe he could outrun his mind, maybe if he tried really hard.

When things just got too much Max fell to his knees on the snowy ground. Maybe he was near town or maybe he had rushed into the mountains. Why would he care? Max grabbed his hair and shouted at the sky. He wanted to burn his lips. He couldn't stop feeling the touch of his bro's lips. His bro! This was wrong. It was so wrong because deep down him didn't care. This was so wrong because even though it was wrong he wanted more. He wanted to feel those lips again, feel that spark that wasn't just in his dream. He wanted to feel the spark he'd never gotten from the countless girls throwing themselves at him.

"Fuck" He shouted. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He gripped his knees and fell to the ground in a ball chanting to himself in his overly squeaky voice. "I'm straight. I'm straight. I'm straight. I'm straight. I'm straight." HE didn't stop. He just kept saying it. He repeated himself till his mouth was dry and his body stung from the cold icy air. He just wanted it all to end.

* * *

><p>Alvin was in total freak out mode. He'd gone straight home because he needed to find Max, the boy who just kissed him on the lips. That was not something bros did. But He wasn't there. Their room was empty and felt cold and dark. He'd locked himself in, pulled down the window shade and crawled under the blankets. He didn't want to cry. He didn't want to release the pain. But the pain always bubbled to the surface and it came out in long silent tears, running down his cheeks. He pulled the blanket over his head and vanished from the world. The world where for one second he was happy. And it took less than a second to steal it away. Max had kissed him but the look on his face said how he realy felt. He was disgusted with him. He waited. Max would come back eventually and when he did Alvin was ready for the pain.<p>

* * *

><p>Max slumped into the house well after dark. The lights were off and everyone was asleep, or so he thought. He contemplated sleeping down here. He wouldn't have to see Shred. He wouldn't have to look him in the eyes. But then he would have to explain this to Shred's family and he knew Alvin didn't want them to know. He would have to respect that decision and buck up. Shred was probably asleep anyway.<p>

Unfortunately for him he was wrong. When he tiptoed into the room a pair of eyes fell on him. The eyes looked so defeated, dimmed from the tears that fell and puffy from all that sadness. He had never seen Shred the way. The eyes disappeared in an instead, hiding behind closed lids. Shred stayed still hoping to any God to please have Max think he's asleep.

"Shred." The voice was soft and filled with the same sadness Alvin felt I his frozen chest.

"Max I'm sorry" he whispered, not opening his eyes. He couldn't look at the boy he loved, the boy who would never be his friend again.

"No I'm sorry" Max said back. Shred heard shuffling and knew Max was ether on his side of the room or standing next to his bed. He hoped to god that it was the first one. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you." Shred mentally hit himself. Why did the boy have to be here? Couldn't he see he wanted to be alone, alone to grieve the loss of a friend?

"Max" Alvin said finally opening his eyes. The boy above him looked disheveled. Max's beautiful hair was sticking at all ends. His soft face was covered in dirt and his lips were red from being bitten over and over. Shred felt even worse. He did that because of him. He hurt himself because he had these terrible feelings. "Go away." He hadn't meant the words to come out so hard but they did and Max retreated without another word. Neither boy fell asleep easily.

* * *

><p>Max opened his eyes to the dark room. It was still night and he was still exhausted. He closed his eyes again but they snapped open. There was a noise coming from the other side of the room. It sounded like crying. Max sat up and looked over to his roommate's bed. Alvin was shivering in his sleep, wet drops falling from his eyes. It made a part of Max's soul wither. He had caused that. His tired mind moved his feat toward the other bed. Max was never one to think before he acted. That's what got him into this mess but he couldn't leave the boy like this. He couldn't let him cry. Shred deserved to be happy. He was a good person and an amazing bro.<p>

He placed his hand lightly on Shred's shoulder. The sniffling stopped but the tears continued to role. Max didn't know what to do. How was he supposed to comfort someone who was asleep? It's not like he could say anything. Max was too tired to think of the consequences of his next move. He pulled up the covers and lay himself down in bed behind Shred. He pulled the boy close and wrapped his arms around him. For the first time that night sleep came easily.


End file.
